The present invention relates to a partition frame structure for use in setting up partition walls.
When a building is built up, the inside space of each floor may be divided into several rooms subject to different requirements. A variety of methods and materials have been developed for building flexible partition walls. Regular flexible partition walls are commonly made by using modularized unit frames and partition panels. However, conventional methods in setting up flexible partition walls have numerous drawbacks as outlined hereinafter:
1) Noises and pollutions will be produced during the construction work because the parts of the partition walls must be processed and installed at the job site by tools. PA1 2) When a partition wall is set up, gaps commonly exist in between the parts of the frames and the partition panels, therefore it cannot effectively protect against dust and sound. PA1 3) When a high-raised partition wall is set up, it tends to oscillate or deform. PA1 4) Because regular partition panels are commonly made of single color, the construction work becomes complicated if the user needs a colorful design. PA1 5) Only specially trained engineers or workers can do the job.